


Just Another Day of Tate and Violet's Eternity

by MDST3559014



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Death, Eternity, F/M, Ficlet, Ghosts, Horror, Loss, Murder, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Break Up, Realtionship, Sarcasm, Teen love, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014
Summary: Ethan Wood recently moved into the murder house and has been hanging out with Violet. Tate is not so happy about that...
Relationships: Violet Harmon/Tate Langdon
Kudos: 16





	Just Another Day of Tate and Violet's Eternity

Violet runs her hand along the white, freshly painted walls and heads toward the window. She watches the sun set on another day of eternity in the house that killed her and her family. The door creaks and Ethan steps into the room. Violet jumps. 

He laughs. “Why are you scared? I’m the one with the creepy next door neighbor who keeps showing up in my room.”

“Sorry,” Violet said. “I can’t help it. Like I told you, I’ve always had a weird thing for this house.”

“No worries. I don’t mind you hanging around,” Ethan said. “Even if it is a little weird,” he adds with a smile. “I could use the company. There’s something a little off about this place.”

“Yeah. That probably has something to do with the fact that the previous owners have all died in it,” Violet said. “But don’t worry. You’ll learn to like it. It has a certain charm.”

“You were serious the other night?” asks Ethan. “I’m still not buying that whole haunted house thing. You’re telling me that you actually believe the ghosts of all the past residents just hang out here?” 

As he’s speaking, he’s thinking about how cool Violet is, and about how he actually might like her, but he doesn’t want to mess anything up and try something too early. 

“Nah. You’re right. It’s bullshit,” Violet said with a smirk. She lies, not wanting to scare Ethan away. As she fiddles with a book on his desk, she quickly catches a glimpse of a shaggy, blonde haired figure moving down the hallway. 

“Oh man. 6:45 already? I should go. My parents will be waiting on me for dinner.” Violet said, nervously scratching her arm. 

Ethan awkwardly moves to give Violet a hug goodbye. Just as he’s about to reach her, Tate bursts into the room, and tackles Ethan to the ground. He quickly throws a plastic bag over Ethan’s head. Violet pleads with Tate to stop and tries to pry his hands off of Ethan’s neck, but her efforts were to no avail. Ethan’s body squirms aggressively until his arms fall from where they were pulling on Tate’s and his body goes limp. With one last spasm, he falls to the ground, and his head hits the bed frame on the way down. A pool of blood slowly spreads on the carpet surrounding Ethan’s head. 

Avoiding eye contact with Tate, Violet steps over Ethan’s body and heads for the door. 

With her back still to Tate, she mumbles, “I don’t know what I did to deserve to be trapped here with you forever.”

“Hey. That’s not fair,” Tate said. “I lost control. I didn’t mean to make him bleed. But I’ll admit... the suffocation... that’s on me.”

Violet turns back to face Tate with a straight face, all out of tears. “How many people do you have to kill before you give up on your impossible mission to win me back?” 

“As many as it takes Vi,” Tate said. “As many as it takes.”


End file.
